1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to hunting decoys for attracting wild game. More specifically, the invention is a holder to use recently killed fowl as decoys.
2. Description of the Related Art
The use of decoys in sport hunting is well known, and has been practiced for many years. Wildfowl hunters, in particular, often use numerous decoys to draw in their prey. Hand carved wooden decoys are often the product of skilled artisans who painstakingly craft the decoys, which are exquisitely crafted and finely detailed to accurately portray real ducks or geese.
Numerous methods have been employed to fashion decoys that are more realistic and life-like in order to increase the ability of decoys to attract wild birds into the range of the hunter(s). One method is to use freshly killed birds themselves for decoys. Several devices have been made to support freshly killed birds, or to restrain live birds, for use as decoys.
U.S. Pat. No. 892,528, issued on Jul. 7, 1908 to H. Kricke, discloses a decoy support for holding a freshly killed wildfowl on a float for use as a decoy. U.S. Pat. No. 1,879,991, issued on Sep. 27, 1932 to W. Pratt, discloses a halter for live duck or geese decoys.
U.S. Pat. No. 4,689,913, issued on Sep. 1, 1987 to R. Brice, discloses a collapsible decoy, comprising a collapsible frame with a flexible covering. U.K. Patent No. 934,648, published Aug. 21, 1963, discloses a device for standing a dead bird in an erect position as a decoy. The device supports a bird, such as a pigeon, in a standing position.
U.K. Patent No. 2,067,064, published on Jul. 22, 1980, discloses a decoy device using a dead or artificial pigeon. The device comprises a wire cradle for supporting a dead or artificial pigeon. Wire arms are joined to the cradle, each arm having two pieces joined together by a coil spring. The wire arms clip to the birds wings, and are operable by a thin cord to move the wings from an open to a closed position, against the coil spring bias.
European Patent No. 71,461, published on Feb. 9, 1983, discloses a bird decoy, the decoy having an elongated chassis with a spike on which the body of a dead bird can be impaled. Arms are pivotally mounted to the nose of the chassis, and the arms carry “crocodile” clips to grip the wings of the bird. The arms are operable by a cord to move the bird's wings, simulating the wing-flapping movement of a live bird.
None of the above inventions and patents, taken either singly or in combination, is seen to describe the instant invention as claimed. Thus a holder to use recently killed fowl as decoys solving the aforementioned problems is desired.